Yuuki's Beast
by My Pureblood Lover
Summary: Kaname soon learns that there is more to Yuuki than meets the eye--that maybe she has a beast inside her. CONTAINS/IMPLIES SPOILERS. One shot, Yume-ship, rated M for lemon.


**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Vampire Knight in any way, copyrights belong to the talented Hino Matsuri and Shojo Beat Manga, I am merely a devoted fan. :D_

_AN: Early Christmas presents for all my Yume supporting friends. Hehehe._

_This was continued off from a blood-drinking scene in Night 49 of the Manga series. You wouldn't get some of it if you haven't read it yet! Plus, it might spoil a lot of the series if you haven't even started on the Anime or Manga!_

_And yeah, this is my first story on FanFiction and my first lemon. I got really into it. Anyway, by the time you, the reader, read this, you probably already read Night 57 of the Manga series. If they have sex in that one(I'm pretty sure it's coming--OH HO HO HO), I am going to proclaim myself psychic._

_Before you begin, let me say this: VAMPIRE LOVE MAKING RAWKS HARD. (no pun intended)_

He fisted up a handful of the back fabric of her overcoat in an attempt to pull her closer. The blood leaked out from his bottom lip as he drank deeply in his fiancé's blood. He felt the blood quickly healing up his severed hand and over-stimulate his senses. In some tiny miracle, Kuran Kaname has managed to wait and survive ten years to finally indulge in this sweet nectar.

Yuuki let out a small groan and let her arms slip down to the small of his back. She listened to the sound of her blood being drank.** Gulp, gulp, gulp**. She smiled in her head. A feeling of fear didn't drown her like when Zero drank her blood, if anything, having Kaname's fangs dug deep in her neck made her heart swell. Each large gulp he took practically measured how much Kaname wanted her, how much he needed her, how much he _loved_ her.

Yuuki's knees wobbled and finally was knocked from under her. She slipped down the wall, leaving a trail of blood on the wall they were pushed up against. When her bottom touched the ground, the energy was suddenly returned to Yuuki's legs. She didn't bother getting back up, she didn't want anything else to interrupt her onii-sama's feeding.

As Kaname took his last gulps, Yuuki started to wonder how long a vampire could feed on another vampire if blood was to keep regenerating...

Kaname pulled back slightly to lick up the sparse blood. The contact of his tongue against her neck created shivers down Yuuki's spine.

Kaname pulled back a few more inches to stare at his beloved sister and fiancé.

She was so _beautiful. _The way her small lips were slightly agaped, the way her thick, long brunette hair framed her face a bit _too _much. When he noticed this, he lifted one finger to carefully sweep away the locks covering her face. He could admire her eyes fully now--two pools of auburn, with small tears escaping from the corners of it.

"Once again, I proved to be a wretched pureblood by making my sister cry," Kaname morosely said. His voice wasn't as raspy as the moments before he drank Yuuki's blood, in fact, this was the softest and most velvet-like Yuuki has heard his voice in her whole life. At this thought, Yuuki's stomach twisted. _So many years...._

Yuuki slowly reached up and cradled Kaname's face between her two hands, her fingers combing through his matted bangs.

"A wretched pureblood? Wretchedness..." Yuuki's hot breaths fanned onto Kaname's face "Give me that. Give me as much as you can."

Kaname was clearly not amused.

He swiftly moved his hands up to Yuuki's shoulders and wrapped his fingers around her upper arm. He slammed her back onto the wall.

"Ah..Onii-sama...?" she gasped.

"Drag down to the farthest depths with me? Taint you with my hands? Yuuki, why aren't you hiding in your bedroom? Why are you aware of the fact that I'm a sinful one, yet you let me hold you without resisting?" Kaname's forehead wrinkled as he spewed all of this.

Yuuki's eyes fell down to the fraction of the ground showing between Kaname's knees and hers. She knew exactly why, but she just couldn't grasp the words. Her hands slowly fell from Kaname's face.

"Keep your hands on my face," he demanded, taking advantage of his pureblood status to coat this order. Yuuki immediately did so. _The power of purebloods can effect even purebloods…_

Kaname looked straight into her eyes with his own eyes. She saw her reflection in his eyes, her face was…scared?…And afraid of what was going to happen? _This wasn't right…_

She shook her head and focused on the emotion showing on his face. She gasped in shock. _Never_ has she seen such emotion showing on one's face. Especially Kaname's, who always kept a calm and cool exterior. This moment, of all moments, he let it all show on his beautiful face. _Anger, angst, dejection…_

"That face was because of me…," Yuuki clutched her head, "Only I could've made you make a face like that." She shook her head wildly, tears flying off her face here and there.

**CCC-RACK!**

Shards of a mirror on the opposite wall shattered down and skidded across the tiled floor.

**CCC-RACK!**

The floor beneath them split open a fraction of an inch.

"Yuuki, no."

She stopped shaking her head, but she still sobbed. She tried desperately to hold back all the cries but failed miserably. She then clasped her hands over her mouth.

Kaname pulled her hands off her face and placed two fingers over her lips.

"Look up at me."

The pureblood's command forced Yuuki's face up.

"Onii-sama," she whispered.

Kaname's two fingers stroked her two small lips. He let the very tip of one of fingers slip between them.

"I didn't expect an answer Yuuki," he sighed, "but I've done it again."

His hand moved from her mouth to the back of her head. His fingers twisted through her long locks. It wasn't the usual mildly playful way, it was more like a lot of anticipation and need…

"Don't kiss me back immediately. Punish me."

And with that, he crushed his lips against hers with enough force to knock a tree down. He started off hastily and eagerly. Then he slowed down to a kiss similar to a child kissing an aged rag doll when he was aware that Yuuki wasn't responding back.

_I've waited long enough!_

And she kissed back without a second thought. She forced him back to the fierce vampire he was at the beginning of the kiss.

Both of their hearts sped up as they engulfed in each other's sweat breath. They clutched at each other's tops regardless of how thick or thin the fabric was. They both tried to pull in closer when even their center pressed against each other, moving and rubbing against each other…

A twitch in Kaname's trousers.

Kaname, being too impatient to wait for entrance, forced his tongue through Yuuki's lips and explored the sweet confines. She froze, not knowing what to do.

But then she found her beast instincts.

She lightly bit down on his tongue, scraped off all of his inner-mouth excretions and happily swallowed.

Even Kaname was shocked about what she did.

He pulled back and said with a slight smirk, "That was so _fucking_ sexy,"

"Don't swear. It's turn-off. Now shut up and kiss me," the beast Yuuki said. _She_ forced her tongue through Kaname's lips and found his. The tongues twisted and tangoed, and they were in such a perfect coordination that it was almost beautiful.

Kaname's hands slowly lowered down to her upper-thighs, and his thumb rubbed circles through the thin fabric of her dress. She gasped and did what she could do: Her fingers twisted through his hair, uncaring of how much the tugging and pulling caused Kaname pain.

_Pull it harder Yuuki._

Kaname could not resist the urge to experiment further, so his fingers gradually, almost too painfully for Yuuki, moved to her inner-thighs. He rubbed softly.

The pleasure shot through every part of Yuuki's body, and every single one of her nerves came alive. The softest, most delicate moan escaped from the back of her throat.

He pulled away from her, but still in close enough contact to drink in each other's hot panting. "What a delicious sound you made Yuuki. I'm curious what else you could do…"

He rubbed harder now, and inched closer to her womanhood.

Hot heat pooled throughout Yuuki's panties.

The scent hit Kaname's nose. He took pride in the fact that he made Yuuki wet, that maybe she was actually half as aroused as Kaname was now.

"What a sweet scent." Kaname went back to kissing her, but made no interruption in his quest to arouse her further. He stopped kissing her every now and then to let her moan his name.

"Onii-sama! Kaname!" she cried out when she couldn't take the teasing more.

His heart jumped, she moaned his name so _loudly_. His cock quickly became hard and became too unbearable for him to handle.

"Yuuki," he groaned as he touched the elastic waistband of her panties through the fabric of her dress.

The beast instincts made Yuuki swiftly stand up, walk behind Kaname and smack him on the back of the head.

"I'm sick of this teasing. You are mine, _now." _She grabbed him on the collar of his shirt and dragged him on his ass along the hallway until she found an open bedroom. She bent down a little further to hook him by both of his armpits with her slender arms. She used all of her vampire strength to pick him up off the ground, and throw him across the room and onto the very center of the king-sized bed.

He laid on his back, completely dazed. He was just thrown across the room at a huge distance.

The whole world may end right here if Kaname's cock didn't explode at that moment.

In the blink of the eye, Yuuki was straddling his knees. He could feel her wetness seep through her panties onto his pants. A devilish smirk played on her lips as she softly laid her petite hands onto his belt. She slowly unbuckled it, being sure to 'accidentally' brush her fingers along the huge bulge.

"Aughhh…," Kaname moaned when Yuuki's fingers pressed against the bulge before pulling down the pants and his sock and shoes.

"Ahh, what should we do?" she pretended to wonder, stroking the throbbing member through his black boxers.

"Ah, ah, ahhhh.." Kaname squirmed and bit down on his lower lip.

The sweet moaning and groaning made it harder for Yuuki to hold back her instincts to just do it right there and then.

_But oh, the sweet revenge for the teasing…_

She unbuttoned her coat and threw it to the ground. She slipped both sleeves of her off her shoulders and lowered the hem for a just a fraction of an inch. One black bra straps slipped down ever so slightly.

"Yuuki, please keep going," he moaned.

"What did you say?" she bent forward and slapped Kaname across the face, "Don't pressure me." Then she slapped both of his hands. "Don't even think about pulling down this dress yourself either."

She stared at Kaname's tortured look, proud at what she could do to him. She tapped at him on the tip of his nose and said, "Don't worry, you'll have your turn soon….perhaps."

She hesitantly rolled down her dress, revealing a black lacy bra. She slid it all the way down her ankles and kicked it off.

Now it was just her. In her underwear. And high heels. And on top of Kaname.

He bent up and gave the sweet skin of Kuran Yuuki open-mouthed kisses and dripping licks. Each kiss left a hot, burning spot on her. And every kiss near the panties was like a scream to have him inside her right now….for both of them.

She moved her hands to the front of his shirt and yanked it open, buttons flying everywhere. He tore it off himself and fell back, bringing Yuuki down with him. She crawled up and lightly licked the tip of his right nipple, earning herself a well-deserved gasp and a shiver. Yuuki giggled and bit on the nipple as hard as she could without breaking skin. She swirled her tongue around it a few times and did the same procedure to the next one. Then, an extremely sexy growl escaped from the back of Kaname's throat.

"It's my turn!" he half roared. He lowered himself and caught the strap attaching the two bra cups between his teeth. He bit down, ripping the strap apart. He opened the bra up a little further and gaped at her perfect breasts. The pink-toned nipples hung erect and swung with her heaving breasts. The beast in Yuuki melted away slightly as she instinctually covered up her breasts with her arms and the blood rushed up to her face. Kaname chuckled and slowly rolled down the torn bra, and threw it at a lamp.

"Yuuki," Kaname soothingly said, putting his hands on her hands that were placed in the valley of her breasts, "You looks absolutely stunning." '

She blinked, softly biting her lips as she let her hands slip.

And Yuuki felt as free as a wild predator as she hung her arms down and welcomed Kaname's eyes to this new sight. He shoved her off and flipped her onto her back. The force of the impact with the mattress made the wooden supports holding the bed bend and snap then finally splinter. The mattress tumbled down, but did not distract Kaname from crawling over her. His knees planted on both sides of her upper legs, and his hands eagerly touched her breasts. As soon as the contact came, Yuuki arched her chest up and threw her head back. A smirk played on his lips as he bent down and kissed the right nipple. She curled down her toes and managed to tear through the bed sheets with just her little piggies. Then, Kaname gently sucked on the hard nub. Her hands shot up to his hair and she twisted a big knot in it. He swept his tongue over the nub, biting and kissing all while kneading the other breast.

"Oh…Niii…SAMA!" Yuuki cried out as he switched up his lips and hand. His nickname rang through his ears and told him that he had no choice but to pleasure her further.

He lowered himself to place sloppy kisses on her waistline as his hands found his way down to the ruffled elastic band of her panties. He slid his fingers through the band and pulled the wet panties down, saving the sight of her womanhood for later. As he went down, he collected the lace socks and high heels and threw it with the rest of the clothes. He traveled his way back up, placing tender kisses along her legs and resisting the urge to look at her womanhood. The kisses left tingling spots that became more and more distinct as the kisses approached…

Finally, Kaname looked up and saw a perfect pink vision of beauty. He went further up and licked at the pink folds.

"Kaname!" she gasped. He pushed apart the slender legs, exposing the delicate folds for his eating. He dipped his tongue through the clit and worked his way to Yuuki's loud moans. He licked up all the juices he could come across, appreciating how sweet and tangy Yuuki was, and sucked on the clit in an unbearable harshness. His tongue soon went double-team with his fingers, pulling in and out of the swollen clit, never being able to go deep enough.

Yuuki's breaths quickened, turning into loud pants as she rocked against his tongue and fingers. Kaname's free hand went up to knead her left breast. She screamed out in pleasure, eyes watering, using one hand to clutch at his kneading hand, using the other to rip the fabric off the bed sheets, and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He licked the last of her juices and looked up at Yuuki's sweat-smothered pleading face.

"Kanahhh….May," she whimpered, "I need you right now. Inside…" Her voice was raspy and broken, but still had the tone of wanting more.

Kaname instantly pulled down his boxers and kicked it off. The cock became revealed to Yuuki, making her eyes bulge out in shock.

_So big…Could that fit into me?_

He positioned himself. He has never been so ready for anything in his whole life, and he was sure he needed her more than she needed him. But he took the time to study Yuuki's face. He searched for any severe uneasiness as he waited for a sign to continue on. He felt like he was dying from waiting for her assurance.

"Are you ready Yuuki?" he asked in a low pant. His member hardened by the second.

Yuuki's legs fell off of his waist and she opened up her legs wider than Kaname thought possible for her to do.

"Goddamit Kaname! Don't wait for an answer! _Fuck_ me right now!" she half-screamed.

Kaname thrusted himself into her with one swift motion. Yuuki's upper body shot up slightly from the sudden size inside of her and she dug her nails into the bare shoulder of her partner.

"Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?" he asked. He started to think of ways to just force himself on her if she did wanted to stop…_ You dirty rapist._

Yuuki slapped him across the face, leaving a prominent burn mark. "Don't question my handle on this!" She lied back down and gestured him to continue.

He thrusted slowly, holding back the strong urge to hump her until she tore apart. She bit her lip to hold back the screams and moans. She bit down so hard that her fangs pierced through the skin, and blood trickled down her chin. Kaname bent down, keeping an even pace, and licked off the blood. He gave her a sweet kiss, forcing her mouth open, leaving her vunerable to all the sounds that were to come out of her mouth.

"KANAME! Faster! _Please!_" she cried out, clutching at her own skin.

He rocked in and out of her quicker now, still keeping in mind of how his mere entrance caused her great pain. She moaned his name over and over again, wanting more pleasurable pain. She rocked her body against his dick in quick motions--faster than him.. It wasn't enough for Yuuki if Kaname couldn't keep up with her.

"Faster! Faster! ONII-SAMA!!"

He started to hump her like a wild animal. He treasured the moans and screams and even growls coming from both of their mouths. They panted enough to make the air around them a hundred degrees hotter. The sweat drops that escaped from Kaname's forehead slid down his hair strands, and was caught by Yuuki's open mouth. And she buried her fingernails into places of Kaname she could reach, spiking him with pure ecstasy.

He felt his cock readying to release it all inside of her tightened pussy. The friction was getting too unbearable. He didn't even take the time to seek assurance from Yuuki, he only looked at her with lustful eyes. The emotion in her eyes mirrored his own. And soon, it was all released from the tip of Kaname's member. The white liquid spurted out and splattered all over Yuuki's womanhood and the bed sheets. All the meanwhile, Yuuki let out one last scream as she hit orgasm and cummed out her white nectar. Kaname greedily licked it off her body.

He fell on top of her sweaty, bare body, his head placed on her heart. It thrummed wildly, as much as his own heartbeat did. His head bobbed up and down, following the heaving of her panting chest.

He twisted his arms around her waist, and closed his eyes. She encircled her arms around his head and gently rested her arms on his back. She nuzzled her head into Kaname's hair, smelling the strange scent of lovemaking in it.

It took a while for all their senses to come back. They both recollected the best moments of their lovemaking in the bed. Which was basically, the whole thing. Nothing of an awkward feeling came, they only felt happiness. The sexual tension and desire locked up has just been released, and never has there been as much relief as there was on that bed. It was bliss in all its purity, there was no more holding back for the rest of their eternal lives…

Then, Kaname let out a low, throaty chuckle.

Yuuki blinked twice. "What's so funny?" Her voice was soft and tired, but it still had light hint of sex appeal.

"Do you know what this room is?" he asked through another chuckle.

She carefully glanced around the room and spied that it had no windows, the door had broken rusting chains on it, and there was a small shelf of storybooks.

"_Oh._" she gasped, "This is…"

"The basement," Kaname pulled himself up so that he was in close face contact with his fiancé, "Where you spent most of your childhood."

He lightly kissed a trail from her lips to her throat, and rested there. She absentmindedly stroked his head, untangling the knots she made.

"If the spirits of our parents punish us for what we did in this room, remember we are being punished together," she tenderly whispered.

She felt Kaname nod his head once.

Yuuki's chest exploded. She had made her lover allow her to follow him to the very depths of hell, or any sinned placed waiting for them. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

Yuuki had her beast no matter what. And she was a beast.

A beast loving a beast.


End file.
